Ticulab
Download Printable SP Profile of Ticulab here Locality * BDA Regional Management Office: SOUTHERN MINDANAO * Province: SARANGGANI PROVINCE * Municipality: MAITUM * Map Coordinates of Barangay Center Location: 6.150699, 124.412458 Sub-Project Title * Title: CONSTRUCTION OF ONE (1) UNIT SOLAR DRYER WITH WAREHOUSE * Map Coordinates of Sub-Project Location: 6.129122, 124.420515 * Description: Construction of 1 Unit 360 sq. m. Solar Dryer with Warehouse located at Brgy. Ticulab, Maitum, Sarangani Province. The project will be managed by PO. Solar dryer and warehouse users will be charged with fees. * SP Objectives: *# Accessibility for drying of agriculture produce (e.g. corn, rice, peanuts, mongo, coffee, etc.) *# Provide affordable and safe storage facility of products *# Prolong shelf life of dried agriculture products *# Reduce damage on agricultural products *# Agriculture products are dried and sold at a higher price Demographics & General Information * Barangay Population (BM, 2013): ** 1,523 and 680 Households of which 47% are Corn Farmers * Planned Beneficiaries (Form C-13, 2013): ** 1,523 of which 778 Male and 745 Female * Ethnicity (PSAI 2 Result, 2012): ** Majority are T’boli (62%), Ilocano (30%) and the rest are Maguindanaons living in 5 puroks * Land Area: ** 3,000 hectares * Main Economic Activity (TM_08, Feb. 26, 2013): ** 91% Agricultural, 2% Non-agricultural, 4% Employed, 5% Others * Major Crops (PSAI 2 Result, 2012): ** Corn, Coconut, Banana * Mobility and Access: ** The municipal center is 14.75 Kilometers away and means of transportation are Skylab , Tricycles, Bicycles * Water Supply (TM_11, Feb. 26, 2013): ** 27% Rainwater/River, 55% Spring/Hand Pump, 14% Purchase Water from Bottling, 4% others * Lighting (TM_06, Feb. 26, 2013): ** 54% kerosene gas; 38% electricity; 3% solar/battery/generator; 4% others * Sanitation (TM_12, Feb. 26, 2013): ** 53% No toilet, 43% Water-Sealed, 1% Open Pit, 4% others * Garbage Disposal (TM_13, Feb. 26, 2013): ** 86% Burning, 7% Thrown Anywhere, 4% Burying, 4% others * School Facilities (BM 2013): ** 2 Day Care; 1 Elementary School * Health Facilities (BM 2013): ** 1 Barangay Health Station Historical Background/Timeline In 1939 the Late President Manuel L. Quezon sent a group of farmers or sakadas to Mindanao to acquire lands. The first group of landless farmers mostly came from Ilocos and Pangasinan. The intention of these farmers is to acquire lands for the future of their families. The second group came from South Cotabato through the sea headed by the late Bonifacio N. Napila. They resided at the western part of the place named Sakulab a Manobo word meaning a kind of plant that grows mostly in the trunk or twig of the big trees but the group of Ilocanos called it Kappa-Kappa - a family of fern. These group of settlers developed the land into agricultural land planted with different crops and later on became their own. From that time on, Sakulab was renamed into Ticulab by the Ilocanos and presently is the registered name of the barangay. Community Reaction and Outcomes Community Reaction at the Beginning and During the Implementation of Sub-Project At first, some members community are hesitant having fear that the BDA will entice uprising against the government considering they bring the name Bangsamoro. However, as they see the intention of the agency which is to bring development and as project is becoming more likely to be materialized, they become more supportive and actively participate in the construction of the project. They also hope that the proposed next cycle sub-project which is water system will also be realized. Outcomes of Project Sub-Project Proponent, Description, Cost & Partners Proponent * President: Rufino V. Aguilar * Vice-President: Solita D. Matanol * Secretary: Vilma W. Boone * Treasurer: Jessmar Peralta * Auditor: Dingle Lawan * Bookkeeper: Jennifer Macalandat * P.I.O.: Ariel Viloria * Project Manager: Miya Coma * Procurement Committee Chairman: Ronilo Bergundo * Bids & Award Committee Chairman: Bani Mat * Monitoring & Evaluation Chairman: Zebe Dee Wanan * Operation & Maintenance Chairman: Jenalyn Boone * Audit & Inventory Chairman: Danilo Wanan Description Construction of 1 Unit 360 sq. m. Solar Dryer with Warehouse located at Brgy. Ticulab, Maitum, Sarangani Province. The project will be managed by PO. Solar dryer and warehouse users will be charged with fees. Beneficiaries * 1,674 direct beneficiaries ** 887 Male, 787 Female * 372 Households Residents of All Puroks of Barangay Ticulab are direct beneficiaries Project Cost Project Implementation * Project entry year: 2014 (First Quarter) * Start of Construction: March 1, 2014 * Completion Date: May 2014 * Mode of Procurement: Local Shopping Partners * Municipal Mayor: Hon. George C. Perret * Barangay Chairperson: Hon. Lolita M. Wanan * BDA Regional Manager: Mohalikin D. Piang * Community Organizer: Hermielene Tuanadato-Antas * TFR Technical Consultant: Ofelia Tagle-Tutol Gallery (Before & After) 001ticulabbefore20140310.jpg|The site before the construction of Solar Dryer with Warehouse 002ticulabduring.JPG|BCVs laid out some materials for the foundation of the Solar Dryer with Warehouse during its construction. 003ticulabafter.JPG|After the construction of the Solar Dryer with Warehouse, it was immediately utilized by one of the residents of the barangay